1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a portable terminal and a method for controlling the provision of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various services and additional functions that portable terminals provide have been gradually expanded. In order to increase the effective value of portable terminals and satisfy various needs of users, various applications that portable terminals can execute have been developed. Accordingly, anywhere from several to hundreds of applications can be stored in a portable terminal, such as a smart phone, a mobile phone, a laptop computer and a tablet Personal Computer (PC), which can move and includes a touch screen.
As described above, in order to satisfy the needs of users, portable terminals have evolved into multimedia devices which provide various multimedia services which use not only voice call services but also data communication services. As portable terminals come into wide use as described above, users can use the portable terminals regardless of time and places.
In this regard, a portable terminal according to the related art provides nothing more than information in the form of a pop-up or a particular page, in communicating with a user. As described above, the portable terminal according to the related art provides information only by a request from a user in the form of a pop-up or within an application, and thus the user-friendliness thereof is low. Accordingly, there is a need for an anthropomorphic portable terminal which is more friendly to a user and provides not only communication but also the transmission and reception of data to the user.
In this regard, it is required to provide user experience by anthropomorphizing a portable terminal and providing information capable of being user friendly.